


The Only Solution

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Only Solution

Draco poured himself a glass of his finest whisky, a gift from his father on his wedding day, relishing the burn as it slid down his throat. 

Liquid courage indeed.

When Draco's business collapsed and Astoria filed for divorce—taking half of his Galleons with her—Draco finally realised the extent of his problem. 

His vault was empty and he had no one to blame but himself.

He couldn't ask for money from his parents, his pride wouldn't allow it, and no one would hire him.

Not after the scandal with the underage prostitute. 

His parents would take care of Scorpius. They had always treated him better than they had treated Draco, he thought bitterly.

Then again, Scorpius was a beautiful child. Kind and generous, with a huge heart and a love of all things magical. 

His son would achieve so many things in his life without his disgraced father casting a dark shadow over his accomplishments. 

It was better this way.

Reaching into the pocket of his robes, Draco's hand trembled slightly as he pulled the cork from the phial. Lifting it as if to toast, he then swallowed the Bloodroot potion, dead before his body hit the floor.


End file.
